Go to Sleep
by Severus Sherlock Lokisdaughter
Summary: After the insane Bellatrix Black escapes Azkaban, the students of Hogwarts are forced to spend the night in the Great Hall. But why can't Hermione go to sleep? Post war


The students of Hogwarts lay crowded in sleeping bags in the Great Hall. The war was done and over with, the death eaters in Azkaban, but Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped. And she was set on revenge. She wanted Harry, Ron and Hermione dead. Well, they were on the top of her list, if there was an actual list, it would take a lifetime times two to write all the names down. The Gryffindors were sleeping in the top right corner, the Slytherins in the bottom left, Hufflepuffs bottom right, and the Ravenclaw's were in the top left, and the professor's sleeping bags were in the center. There were at least two professors awake at all times. Hermione lay in the corner beside Ginny.

She was tossing and turning, and she began scowled. Honestly Hermione! Go to sleep! She thought, but of course that little voice in her head had to think, You'll have nightmares if he isn't with you and you know it! She huffed, and thought if anyone had told her that in her 'eighth' year she would need Severus Fucking Snape to lay beside her to chase away her nightmares, she would have booked them a one-way ticket to St. Mungos. Then again, she would have done the same if she had been told they would have gotten married. It wasn't a usual marriage. It was no fairy tale, no true love's first kiss, no sparks flying. They didn't even like each other when they got married. It was all the ministry's fault, if they hadn't forced the horrible marriage law on them, then they would have never gotten married. And unlike most people, when the Act 5240 was repealed, the didn't get a divorce. Ron nearly had a heart attack…..

"'Mione! Stop flopping all over the place!" Grinny growled at her. Hermione scowled, "I can't! I can't find a comfy position! And if I fall asleep I'll have nightmares." She complained to her red-headed friend. Ginny's response was a snore. Hermione glared at her friend's slumbering body. "Thanks so much for listening." She grumbled sarcastically. She flopped onto her stomach only to flip over onto her back seconds later. It was no use. She simply could not sleep unless he was there with her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her to him, his legs bent and pressing into her's…. Hermione sighed and grabbed her pillow, which faintly smelt like, spices, mint, wood and books. It smelt like Severus. She snuggled close to it and closed her eyes. Minutes later she opened them again.

She finally grabbed her wand and whispered, "Lumos." and grabbed her favorite book, "Hogwarts: A History." out of her and began to read. "Hogwarts was founded by four people, whom the four houses of Hogwarts were named after. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Each house represents the things that the founder most values. Gryffindors tend to be brave, noble, and true. Slytherins tend to be leaders, cunning and sly. Ravenclaws tend to be full of wit, hard workers and have a love for learning. Hufflepuffs tend to be loyal, kind and forgiving. Hogwarts has always-"

Hermione's book was yanked away from her, "Hey!" She hissed, forgetting momentarily that almost the entire school was asleep. And because of that, she had a hand clamped over her mouth, there was a scream stuck in her throat, but she looked up and her eyes met her husband's. She immediately relaxed, allowing him to remove his hand from her mouth without the fear of her screaming.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked her, marking her place in her book and setting it down on the other side of him.

Hermione scowled, "I couldn't sleep. Now give me my book." she tried to reach across and grab it, but was blocked by Severus' hand.

"Stop." He glared at her. She scowled and crossed her arms. "You need to go to sleep. You're very cranky when you don't get enough sleep." He told her.

Hermione whacked his arm lightly, "So are you, you git." she gave him a small smile. "Hermione, go to sleep." He gently pushed her back so she was laying down. Hermione frowned and as soon as he moved his hand away she sat up.

Severus sighed. "Hermione Jean Snape. You are the most stubborn woman I have ever known." He whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes, "One has to be stubborn if they're married to you." She told him a slight smirk on her face.

Severus rolled his eyes, then looked at her seriously. " "Hermione you need to go to sleep, it's nearly two in the morning!" He scolded her. Hermione frowned and blushed. "I can't, I'll have nightmares." She whispered softly, avoiding his gaze.

Severus' eyebrows knitted together, "You haven't had a nightmare in weeks." He stated.

Hermione's blush deepened, "I know, but.." She trailed off and looked at her hands. "But what?" Severus asked her trying to meet her eyes.

Hermione mumbled something that Severus couldn't quite make out. "Hermione don't mumble! Now tell me why you think you're going to have nightmares." He spoke in his, answer me now or pay the consequences, voice. Hermione sighed and whispered so quietly had not Severus' ears been trained to pick up on the smallest details over his years of being a spy, he would have not heard her.

"It's because you're not here." Severus froze for a minute and looked at Hermione. "I'm supposed to be on watch Hermione…" He trailed off. Hermione looked up at him with large puppy-dog eyes and whispered, "Please Severus?"

Severus sighed and stood up, "Stay here." And walked off in the direction of Dumbledore.

"Where else am I going to go?" She grumbled, but she was smiling as she did so. She could see Dumbledore talking together, and soon Dumbledore was nodding like a madman. Hermione couldn't see it but she knew that Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling like disco balls.

Severus walked back to her and sat down again next to her. "Scoot over." He commanded. Hermione quickly did so. They unzipped her sleeping bag and unfolded it, then laid on top of it. Hermione's head moved to rest on Severus' chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed happily.

"I can only stay until you fall asleep." Severus said. Hermione scowled, and Severus chucked quietly. Hermione tugged on his robes and wrapped them around her. Severus raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked, "What? I'm cold." Severus just shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep." He whispered, gently rubbing circles on her back. Hermione closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Severus who was struggling to stay awake, fell asleep after her.


End file.
